A synergistic effect resulting from the combination of a source of quaternary or protonizable nitrogen, an oxidant, preferably peroxygen compound, and a halide source, for example, an elemental halogen(s), or metal or ammonium halide salt(s), preferably including an iodide salt has been reported in PCT Publication No. WO/00/057703. Since reaction is almost immediate, an in-situ aqueous or non-aqueous use solution can be available for use immediately after mixing as an antimicrobial or antiviral composition; or the active composition can be stabilized and post-incorporated into a non-aqueous liquid, gel, aerosol, powder, or solid formulation.
Aqueous, inorganic mineral acid-derived, halide salt stabilized, interhalide sanitizers for hard surface sanitizing are known.